


Shirts and Bacon

by LittleMissOddballl (LittleMissOddball)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissOddball/pseuds/LittleMissOddballl
Summary: A PWP Wonki Two-shot where Kino wakes up alone in ruffled sheets, naked and half asleep. The smell of breakfast and Shinwon’s favorite red checkered shirt lying about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I...am red after writing this...  
> yet again credits to miss ash, the fanfic idea bank follow her @PTGLOVEBOT for clear skin
> 
> but enjoy  
> hmu @elhoonie   
> Stan @CUBE_PTG

It must have been early morning when Kino woke to the soft touch of the morning sun’s rays. The young Pentagon member groaned at the incessant noise of birds chirping outside their window. He shuffled under the sheets for a while before rolling over onto a sitting position on the bed. Groggy and sticky, his body was heavy, and he could feel a slight sting down there. It’s a morning after another rough night with Shinwon in the sheets. Looking down to his chest area, he examined the damage. He had pecks literally everywhere, a lot of them were either on his chest or on his milky white skin, it was like he had sex with Dracula. It was gonna be tough trying to cover up the obvious red marks on the back of his neck. And they were supposed to be out for a schedule today, what was he gonna say to their stylist.

His boyfriend was nowhere to be seen but the scent of cooking bacon and eggs entering his nose was enough to tell him where he was. He tries to get up, stopping after realizing the pain in his bottom was too much handle. He’s gonna need some lotion if he was ever gonna get out of this bed. He rummages for the relieving cream in the drawer when in the corner of his eye he spots Shinwon’s discarded checkered shirt from last night lying on the floor. He takes the lotion then bends forward slowly, grabbing the shirt. Putting the lotion aside, Kino holds up the shirt inspecting it. Kino had seen him wear it so many times on so many occasions that he could picture out Shinwon and his sculpted figure wearing the shirt. Unconsciously, he put an arm inside a sleeve and another one into the other and inspected the fit. Too wide and too long for Kino but it was perfect for Shinwon’s body shape. It smelled so nice too.

Fresh lavender…and Shinwon…

Events from last night’s activities flashed and before Kino could understand what was going on, his hand had trailed to his lower half, stroking his once again hard member. The scent of the older male wrapped around him the way Shinwon had held onto him tightly, strongly pushing into Kino, prodding his deepest parts. His other hand reached for the lotion lying beside him and after sprinkling a generous amount placed one finger inside and started prodding. His moans were muffled onto the soft pillows while he bit on Shinwon’s shirt collar, the scent turning him on, making his fingers work faster.

_“Not enough…Shinwon…more…deeper...”_

The mere memory of Shinwon dominating him, taking control, their lips clashed in a violent kiss as the older male hastens his pace was enough to send Kino reeling over the edge of pleasure. His sharp moan pierced the silence followed by the faint sound of the swinging, revealing Shinwon, half naked, with only his boxer shorts on, leaning by the doorway, clearly amused by the sight of his young lover pleasuring himself whilst clothed in nothing but his favorite shirt.

Kino’s face flushed deep red, realizing the situation he was in. “H-Hyung…I-I…”

“Oh don’t mind me, you seemed to be having fun with my shirt there. Go on.”

“B-but…” Kino started softly.

Shinwon’s gaze to Kino darkened as he inched closer and closer to the bed, to Kino, trapping him like a lamb, a hungry wolf unsatisfied by last night’s meal. “I said. Keep. Going.”

Kino’s mind went blank as Shinwon’s scent, now ever so strong, pierced his nose that he willingly let his hand move downward, to his throbbing rod aching for release. He shut his eyes to avoid the sight of Shinwon, hovering over him watching him get off and put his attention the pleasure of the hot friction in his palms when the older male, blew into his ear muttering his name ever so sweetly, his husky voice sending shivers down Kino’s spine.

“Hyunggu.”

He felt the other's tongue glide softly downwards, massaging the supple skin around his collarbone and drawing circles around it. Lower and lower, Shinwon went, his fingers then playing with the two small buds standing erect, rubbing against his own, then bringing his mouth to suck on one of Kino's pink supple buds. That was the last straw for the younger male that sent him reeling over for the second time, his head pulling back in pleasure, white substance caking his hands. His breathing was heavy and bothered. Shinwon smirked at the hot mess Kino was in, licking his lips in anticipation.

Shinwon chuckled at his lover’s quick climax. “You’re so sensitive, Kino.”

“Sh-…shut-up…you did this to me.” Kino muttered between breaths, wrapping his arms around the older male, pulling him closer, their chest touching, rubbing, “…take responsibility.”

“With pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (///o///) I f-finished it. I've been so busy with college I haven't had the time to really sit and write. But here it is, all lemon-y and fluffy Wonki. 
> 
> And to my baby girlie, eri, consider this a belated happy birthday gift. I wanted to gift it to you yesterday but yknow...irl :( I hope you had a great birthday and I'm glad I got to meet you. It still amazes me how close we've gotten and I hope we get even closer in the future. I love you bbyy and let's meet soon! :*
> 
> Enjoy the fic and leave me love (or some constructive dislike if you will) 
> 
> follow eri @/6nnovation  
> and me @elhoonie :3

 

Shinwon grabbed the lotion Kino used to relieve the stinging in his bottom and lathered his hand that. Guess all that cream would have been for nothing if they were just gonna end up this way again. One hand is scissored his entrance, the other one is drawing circles around one of Kino’s pink bud, flicking it, earning moans of pleasure from the younger male. Shinwon licks the other side of his chest, leaving red marks where they weren’t before. Kino is drowned in ecstasy, he could feel his lover hitting his spots where he liked them that he didn’t realize he had moved his hand downward and started caressing his member. The sudden envelop of Shinwon’s hand caused Kino to gasp in surprise, his nails digging onto the older’s back. The former winced, but proceeded to pleasuring his throbbing member, his body moving downward, kissing and peppering his lover with kisses everywhere, biting on his white supple skin. Everywhere that Shinwon touched, Kino shuddered. He felt hot and bothered and it didn’t help that Shinwon’s own rod was pulsating against his own, making Kino conscious of it, turning him on knowing that that would soon pierce his insides and send him off the edge of pleasure. Shinwon licked his lips watching Kino, a hot, sweaty mess squirming underneath him, his face contorted in pure pleasure. He then moved down lower and took Kino into his mouth. Kino screamed in surprise.

“N-No! Don’t do both! Sh…—ah!” Shinwon was unwilling to listen and took him even further inside his mouth, feeling the veins pulsate against his tongue, tasting the essence that poured from it. The sounds Kino made was like music to Shinwon, even more than what the younger male would make overnight in their studio. It egged him to move faster, make him cry louder until the man beneath him could not handle anymore of his ministrations. Kino’s hand grabbed a fistful of Shinwon’s hair, his back arched and his hips thrusting forward. A thick amount flowed into Shinwon’s mouth which he readily swallowed. Shinwon looked at his lover, panting and sweating, tears in his eyes. He really was easily the most beautiful thing, his poison.

_What are you doing to me Kang Hyunggu?_

Shinwon brought their lips together, their tongues clashing against one another, fighting for dominance. Kino wound his arms around his lover’s neck and breathed into the it desperate not to let the other go, searching every nook and cranny becoming familiar of what seemed everyday to be another mystery to the other. Kino reluctantly broke the kiss as soon as he could feel himself getting harder again. He needed more, he _wanted_ more.

Deeper

Rougher

Stronger. He his mark everywhere, permanently. He wanted it so that Shinwon would not live a day without thinking of him. He wanted Shinwon where no one else would, buried inside him shaping his insides to his liking that no one else would be enough to fill that only Shinwon can.

“I only kissed you but you’re so wet, you slut.”

Kino licked his lips hungrily. God, how it turned him on when Shinwon talked dirty to him. “You’re one to talk when you’re equally just as turned on.” Kino lightly brushed the erect member rubbing against his own to which Shinwon winced. “So…what do you intend to do about this?” He enveloped Shinwon’s member and positioned it where he was dripping wet and needy. Shinwon smirked at his partner’s willingness. He leaned forward into Kino’s ear and whispered.

“Relax, okay?”

With one swift thrust, suddenly Kino felt himself being filled to the brim. The friction from Shinwon’s rapid thrusts rendered him limp and and on the brink of unconsciousness. With every move brought electricity running through him sending tingles down his spine. His arms tried to find something to hold on, searching for the broad chiseled back he clung to every night, digging his fingers into until it bled the darkest shade of red. His cries reached Shinwon’s ears, numbing his senses while he melted in Kino’s warmth.

“Hyunggu…fuck, I’m so close”

“M-Me too..Shinwon…ah!”

Shinwon smirked. He positioned himself further into Kino earning another sharp scream from the younger. “It’s here, huh?” he whispered under his breath as he pushed in his dick in again.

“There! Oh my god, it feels so good…more…I can’t”

“Fuck, me too…I’m close. Hey Hyunggu, tell me where you want it.” he said between pants. 

“I-Inside…do it…give me everything…!” His legs wound around Shinwon’s waist trapping him inside and leaning upward and clashed their lips together breaking it quickly catching for air. Shinwon’s movements became more rugged and rough, faster, feeling his climax close.

“H-Hyunggu…I’m coming…take everything…from me”

“Yes…give it to me...I want it…hurry and come….inside...ah!”

With one final thrsut, Kino felt a surge of pleasure swimming inside of him, matching his own, numbing his mind and everything went white. Shinwon flopped on top of him, his dick still nesting inside of Kino. He slowly pulled out, panting breathlessly, his dick dripping from his and Kino’s liquids. Kino chuckled when he felt the still rock hard erection poking at his stomach.

“Hehe, you’re still hard.”

Shinwon nuzzled into the nook of Kino’s neck and whispered silently. “I can’t help it, you’re so beautiful.”

“It’s so unlike you to be so direct with me.” The smaller male caressed Shinwon’s hair and kissed his forehead, his cheeks and then softly brushing their lips together, both smiling into the kiss.

“What are we gonna do about breakfast. After you went out of your way to wake up early too.”

“Mmm…let’s stay like this for a while.” Said Shinwon, slowly nodding off. “It’s our day-off anyway.”

Kino smiled. He held him tighter, nuzzling close. He could feel their heartbeats matching, like a lullaby sending him slowly back to sleep. But before he could completely immerse himself in a world where there was only him and Shinwon, he heard the soft whisper of words rarely would escape the older male’s lips. Simple and sweet, both frightening and assuring. Under his breath he muttered a silent reply to the man who held onto him obsessively and to whom he belonged.

_“And I too, love you, with every fiber of my being. Never let me go.”_


End file.
